The Miz/Event history
The following is a listing of events that The Miz has participated in. 2004 *Mike Mizanin was a participant in the Tough Enough *October 21-Smackdown: Mike Mizanin was selected to be in the final 8 in the WWE Tough Enough *December 12-Armageddon: Daniel Puder defeated Mike Mizanin in a Dixie Dog Fight Boxing Match 2006 *June 2-Smackdown: The Miz debuted on Smackdown as the host *September 1-Smackdown: The Miz defeated Tatanka *December 17-Armageddon: Boogeyman defeated The Miz 2007 *January 28-Royal Rumble: The Miz entered at #29, Eliminated by Great Khali *February 18-No Way Out: The Miz hosted a Divas Talent Contest *October 28-Cyber Sunday: CM Punk defeated The Miz to retain the ECW Championship *November 18-Survivor Series: CM Punk defeated The Miz & John Morrison in a Triple Threat Match to retain the ECW Championship *November 20 - WWE Smackdown at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: WWE Tag Team Champions The Miz & John Morrison defeated the Major Brothers (Brett Major & Brian Major) to retain the titles when Miz pinned Brian following a Reality Check *December 6 - ECW from Florence, SC: WWE Tag Team Champions The Miz & John Morrison defeated the Major Brothers (Brett Major & Brian Major) in a non-title match when Morrison pinned Brett 2008 *January 27-Royal Rumble: The Miz entered at #16, Eliminated by Hornswoggle *March 30-Wrestlemania 24: The Miz participated in the Battle Royal before the show *May 18-Judgment Day: John Morrison & The Miz defeated Jimmy Wang Yang & Shannon Moore to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship *June 29-Night of Champions: John Morrison & The Miz defeated Finlay & Hornswoggle to retain the WWE Tag Team titles *July 20-Great American Bash: Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder defeated John Morrison & Mike Mizanin and Fit Finlay & Hornswoggle and Jesse & Festus to win the WWE Tag Team Championship *September 7-Unforgiven: Matt Hardy defeated Mark Henry and Fit Finlay and Chavo Guerrero and The Miz to win the ECW Championship *October 26-Cyber Sunday: John Morrison & Mike Mizanin defeated Cryme Tyme *November 3 - WWE Raw at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: DX (Triple H & Shawn Michaels) beat the Miz & John Morrison *November 23-Survivor Series: The Miz was eliminated by Rey Mysterio in the Survivor Series Elimination Match 2009 *January 25-Royal Rumble: The Miz entered at #13, Eliminated by Triple H *April 5-Wrestlemania 25: The Colons defeated Miz & Morrison to unify the WWE & World Tag Team titles *June 28-The Bash: John Cena defeated The Miz *July 26-Night of Champions: Kofi Kingston defeated Montel Vontavious Porter and The Miz and Jack Swagger and Carlito and Primo in a Six Pack Challenge to retain the US Championship *September 13-Breaking Point: Kofi Kingston defeated Mike Mizanin to retain the WWE United States title *October 4-Hell in a Cell: Kofi Kingston defeated Jack Swagger and The Miz to retain the WWE United States title *Ocotber 25-Bragging Rights: The Miz defeated John Morrison *November 22-Survivor Series: The Miz was one of the Survivors in the Survivor Series Elimination Match 2010 *January 31-Royal Rumble: The Miz defeated MVP to retain the US Championship, Also The Miz entered the rumble at #16, Eliminated by MVP *February 21-Elimination Chamber: The Miz defeated MVP to retain the US Title *March 28-Wrestlemania 26: The Big Show & The Miz defeated John Morrison & R-Truth to retain the Tag Team titles. *April 25-Extreme Rules: The Hart Dynasty defeatedThe Big Show & The Miz *May 23-Over The Limit: The Hart Dynasty defeated Chris Jericho & The Miz to retain the Unified Tag Team titles *June 20-Fatal 4 Way: The Miz defeated R-Truth to retain the US Championship *July 18-Money in the Bank: The Miz won the Money in the Bank Ladder Match *September 19-Night of Champions: Daniel Bryan defeated The Miz to win the US Championship *October 3-Hell in a Cell: Daniel Bryan defeated The Miz and John Morrison in a Triple Threat Match to retain the WWE United States title *October 24-Bragging Rights: Team Smackdown defeated Team Raw *December 19-TLC: The Miz defeated Randy Orton in a Tables Match to retain the WWE Title 2015 2016 External links * The Miz Profile at Pro Fights DB * Profile Category:Wrestler event history